Punishment Game
by Nanaki BH
Summary: Nobori/Kudari - Nobori decides on a new form of discipline.


**Disclaimer:** _Pokémon_ and all related characters and materials are property of Game Freak and Nintendo.  
><strong>Notes:<strong> More railshipping. I made this for kink_bingo's March mini-challenge over at Dreamwidth. Hope you enjoy.

Punishment Game  
>By: Nanaki BH<p>

"You lost, Kudari."

The white one's usual smirk fell a little and he tipped his hat down over his eyes to avoid the intense stare his brother was giving him. It was hardly his own fault that they lost. If he was being honest, it was all kind of a blur in hindsight, even. He had no idea why they lost. To lose on the Super Line was a perplexing thing indeed.

"Why me?" he asked, peeking out from under the rim of his cap. "Why not yourself? _We _lost, Nobori. Not me. We were both battling. If you didn't want _me _to lose then you should have supported me better."

Nobori sneered and huffed, glanced around the train car as more and more trainers began to file in. Now that they had been defeated, the trainers from the end of the train were beginning to catch up. By the time they reached their next stop, the car would be mostly filled. This was a rare occurrence, as most trainers rarely reached it to their car within one ride to begin with.

And to have lost... that was even rarer still.

Frustration boiled up inside him but he forced it down, reminding himself of the deal he had arranged with Kudari. Taking a few breaths, he calmed himself and reached a hand underneath his coat to the back of his belt where he'd kept the shiny metal cuffs for just such an occasion.

Kudari shuffled his feet, seeming as though he were able to read the wicked things that were on his brother's mind. There wouldn't be any retreating from his promised punishment unless he tried to embarrassingly escape to the next car or jump out the window and neither were respectable choices for someone who called themselves a Subway Master.

However honorable their defeat, though, it was still _their_ shared defeat. It was so like Nobori to try to make him take the blame.

As he opened his mouth to voice a complaint, _anything_, the train was jarred suddenly by a bump and Kudari wavered on his feet. Someone behind him swayed a little too far back, bumping into him, and he found himself having to stretch out both arms just to grab onto the handle that hung above them.

That one second was all Nobori needed to pull out his hidden cuffs, grab one of his brother's wrists, and slap the cuff around his wrist to connect him to the handle. Immediately he thought, _Great. _Now the rest of his ride would be spent with a stiff shoulder. That was the part that he tried to convince himself was the worst.

No one even raised an eyebrow at them anymore. Nobori's aloof seriousness had seemed to become the talk of the Single platforms and Kudari's own quiet humor had roused its own attention around the Doubles. The passengers seemed to mostly accept now that the two were a strange pair and that they didn't think quite like the average trainer. For Kudari to be handcuffed to one of the hanging handles? Yeah, that seemed about right for them. No big deal.

"Nobori..." he warned. He tested the tightness of the cuff and found that it would be impossible to slide his hand free. He curled his fingers back around the handle and silently accepted that he would indeed be getting muscle cramps – and probably worse, considering what his brother probably truly had in mind. When Nobori had something motivating him, nothing could stop him. Not even a crowded train car could stand in the way of his determination. The way his glower turned into a frightening smirk made that seem certain.

The ride was back to its usual smooth pace, traveling along through the seemingly endless black tunnels until it would reach its destination. More trainers had made it in from the farther cars and crowded into what Kudari had hoped would be their own private one for yet another ride. He much preferred it when no one else was around. He lived to battle, but he didn't really like people. He especially didn't like people crowding up on him and getting into his space.

The person who had bumped into him from behind had never bothered to apologize and now they were nearly back-to-back with him, hanging onto their own handle. He silently wondered how many people even noticed that he'd been cuffed. It was a little hard to miss, but now it seemed that everyone was more focused on themselves and their friends and seemed more interested in just reaching the next stop.

When another person edged in close, Nobori held up a hand and grabbed onto his own handle to make sure that no one else would take his place. The handle was able to move just far enough for him to get closer to Kudari. With their chests nearly touching, the train was starting to feel hotter all of a sudden to him. Being sandwiched between his brother and two strangers wasn't the most pleasant thing he'd ever experienced. He could feel sweat beginning to prickle at the back of his neck already.

"I suspect we have another ten minutes. Can you last ten minutes?"

"Nobori..."

He bit his lip sharply when Nobori reached lower and ran his hand up his thigh. As his hand traveled higher, he flipped his palm and brushed the backs of his knuckles against the front of his pants, nudging his cock.

"It twitched," he said with a smirk.

Kudari gasped and shot up his free hand to cover his brother's mouth. Someone must have heard that. It would be hard to disguise a sentence like that as meaning anything other than what it sounded like. Nobori bit his fingers, getting a mouthful of glove, and he pulled his hand away.

"Keep that one up there, too."

"I only need one hand to hold on." Two would look completely unnecessary and would only draw attention.

Nobori's frightening, toothy grin was as obvious as it got. He wanted it that way. He wanted people to watch him.

No more complaints. His hand was cuffed already and he couldn't escape. If he tried, there was no doubt Nobori would make some kind of scene of it, so he gave up struggling. The best he could do was to try to remain still and quiet for the next ten minutes. It didn't sound that long at all.

Except it really was that long. When battling, time seemed to fly. When they're alone, time goes nice and slow. Even if they were in a small space surrounded by many people, as long as Nobori stood before him, it was the same. There was only him and all the time in the world was in his hands.

His free hand joined the cuffed one.

"Good," he praised. "I will test your endurance. Please try to maintain your composure until we reach our stop."

The first minute was given to him to adjust to the feeling of the muscles in his arms being stretched. The longer he stood like that, the harder to got to breath and the more he wanted to run to a window and stick his head out for some air, speeding train and all aside. One minute felt like forever when it was just him alone in his own thoughts, wondering anxiously what Nobori would do.

He wondered if he looked like how he felt; which was to say, rather unpleasant. (Though, the rumors seemed to state that they were both unpleasant for some reason anyway. Nobori was the unpleasant one. They must have been confused. But it was understandable.)

He was unprepared when suddenly Nobori's hand was below his belt, his fist closed tightly over him. Cautiously, he glanced down and felt a little ashamed that he was already so hard. Perhaps that was where all the blood he was lacking in his arms had gone to. He clenched his teeth and straightened out his back to force himself from making a sound.

But the guy behind him was still pressing against his back and the other guy on his side was starting to get too close to his shoulder now that the car was nearly full. For the sake of comfort, he wondered why they all couldn't just disperse among the other cars, but he knew that it probably had to do with the excitement of being in the Master's car. All of their excited energy was really started to get him heated up. He would've been lying, though, if he said he didn't entirely like the way it felt to be pressed in so closely between them with the way it made a jolt go straight to his cock.

Maybe it was the unexpected friction or the fact that it was a stranger eliciting a response from him without them even knowing. Maybe it was Nobori's own attentions to him; the way he had his hand cupping his arousal through his slacks with his fist occasionally adding pressure. While that was an obvious part of it, the fact that they could be found out still remained weighing heavily at the back of his mind.

Kudari's arms were starting to weaken. His elbows shook with the effort to keep his hands around the handle. The pain slowly burned through his shoulders like a smoldering fire and he found it harder and harder to keep his back straight. Yet, none of that did anything to flag his arousal. As his knees began to shake, he feared what would happen if Nobori made him come. He could picture himself collapsing and breaking his wrist and making a whole embarrassing mess of himself.

Why was that exciting, he wondered?

"I think I've found something new I like," Nobori murmured, quiet but loud enough for Kudari to hear over the noise of the train and its other passengers. "I'm impressed right now. I thought you should know."

Kudari chanced a glance up at him and colored when he could see dark, lustful interest behind his brother's eyes. It made him whimper and he finally rolled his hips forward just slightly to ease some of the pressure.

"I can tell," he said.

How did this look, he wondered?

No more thinking about that. There wasn't allowed to be, not when his brother's lips were suddenly upon his own. His mind had become so fogged that he hadn't even noticed him leaning in for it – not that he would have been able to pull away.

People were noticing. They had to be. But Kudari couldn't really tell. His head couldn't process anything but the electricity between their lips, the feeling of Nobori's fist curled tightly in the hair at the back of his neck to keep them together. His other hand continued to work him roughly through his pants. Vaguely, as though hearing from the bottom of a well, he could tell that the passengers were saying things, probably about them, but the breaks on the train were already beginning to squeal.

By the time Nobori finally let him go, they were alone. And finally, he stopped holding on and collapsed limply into his brother's arms, his one wrist still cuffed to the handle feeling sore, and his arousal still trapped painfully tightly in his slacks.

"Nobori..."

The cuff was released and Kudari sunk down the rest of the way, his forehead meeting Nobori's shoulder.

"It was my loss, too," he admitted. He removed Kudari's hat with a kind of gentle grace and set it on the seat next to them as he brought them down to sit. "Losing is fun, too. You agree."

Kudari laughed, feeling better with a clearer room and a clearer head. "I agree. Now," he said, taking his brother's hand. He placed it palm-down on the front of his slacks and rocked his hips upward into his hand. "It would be plain cruel to not finish what you start."

Nobori's nearly permanent scowl was as unnerving as ever so he leaned over and kissed the corner of his mouth. He received a huff in reply, but as soon as the platform had cleared and the doors had slid shut, Nobori took his chin between his fingers and kissed him back, this time with much greater gentleness.

As they kissed, his fingers worked nimbly at Kudari's buckle until he got it loosened enough to easily slide his palm inside. Kudari broke away only to breath a sigh, putting his head back against his shoulder, quite content to never use any muscles again and let Nobori do all the work.

"Might we... want to lose more often?" Nobori wondered aloud, though Kudari thought it also sounded a bit like a question.

"Of course not." He slid an arm around him and lightly bit his neck, moaning softly into his skin whenever Nobori's fingers rubbed in just the right way. With the way he languidly moved his wrist, moving as lazily as he pleased, he had the feeling that their ride back would be a very long and pleasant trip. At least... unless they found themselves with another tough challenger.


End file.
